Expectations
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: Glinda never expected that her first time would be before marriage, within her college dorm room of all places. She never expected that she would be with a woman whose skin was green as sin. She never expected she would be with Elphaba Thropp. Gelphie


**Expectations**

Disclaimer – I do not own Glinda or Elphaba, nor do I own any other persons and places that may be mentioned within this story.

* * *

This was not what Glinda expected.

She had always thought that the situation would be, well... different. She had always thought that her story and her experience would be like a tale straight out of the romance novels she secretly indulged in.

Glinda had always believed that one day... she would meet her perfect man. He would be handsome, tall, charming, and most importantly, someone of considerable wealth, power, and stature. They would fall in love almost immediately, and rise to become the most powerful, popular, and well loved couple in Oz. Soon, he would propose, and they would have a grand and beautiful wedding.

Right after the wedding, they would leave behind the crowds of fawning fans and friends. He would sweep her up into his arms and carry her over the threshold of their bedroom, where he would proceed to do things that were simply sinful to think about (and read about as well, as Glinda always skipped over those parts in her books). That was her ideal situation, one that she expected herself to be facing after her graduation from Shiz.

Glinda never expected that she could be in quite the opposite predicament.

She never expected that her first time would be before marriage, within her college dorm room of all places. She never expected that it would be with a woman, either. And not just any woman too-

She never expected that she would be with a woman whose skin was as green as sin.

She never expected she would be with Elphaba Thropp for her first time.

In fact, Glinda had never expected for this to happen anyways; the problem was the events just happened so fast.

Glinda had returned from another outing, arms overflowing with bags full of clothing and goods she had purchased on that day. Unceremoniously dropping her newly-bought items on her bed, Glinda gasped as she saw her roommate in the room.

Glinda had been surprised, of course. It was the winter holiday, and Glinda had chosen to remain at Shiz for the break. Elphaba had stayed as well, thought through choice or lack of other options, Glinda could not tell. However, the emerald woman had gotten herself a job of some sort, so Glinda wasn't expecting her to be back until much, much later.

Inquiring as to why she was home so early, Elphaba had said that because of Lurlinemas approaching so soon, her employer had decided to let her off earlier.

Glinda had smiled, and commented on how sweet the action was.

Elphaba had snorted and told her that they had let her go early most likely because they were not willing to pay her a holiday bonus.

With no more classes, no more working hours, and no more items Glinda was willing to purchase for herself, there was nothing left for either of them to do but enjoy each other's company in the solitude of their room.

So while Elphaba had gone to tend to drinks (cups of tea she had gone to purchase) Glinda found herself struggling to push their beds together, making a sort of double bed for the both of them to sit down on.

When Elphaba returned, she raised an eyebrow at the frilly and lacy pink bedspread Glinda had put over top both beds. Nevertheless, the green woman crawled on top and handed Glinda her cup of tea. Pulling over a thick book that rested upon her shelves, Elphaba quickly buried her nose in it and began to read.

Glinda, with nothing for her to do, wiggled over so that she sat behind Elphaba. Slowly, she reached for the tie that kept Elphaba's hair on place, and undid it, carefully unravelling the tight braid. Elphaba made no movement, and it made Glinda happy; had anyone else tried to even touch the dark locks, Elphaba surely would have murdered them.

Glinda amused herself with the hair of her roommate, combing and entangling her fingers within the sea of dark wavy strands. She buried her hands within it and tried twisting it delicately into various styles, just like she had done before with her childhood friends as a little girl, before such intimacy was banned and the need to remain perfectly coiffed and combed overtook the need for fun and friendship.

Playing with the waist-length tresses, Glinda couldn't help but comment on how beautiful Elphaba's hair was. She couldn't help but tell her stern roommate how pretty it was when it was down, and how she should keep it down more often.

Elphaba had chuckled, the sound rippling through her hunched over back, and replied by saying that to keep it down all the time would be too much a nuisance.

Glinda told her then to at least try styling it more often, to which Elphaba shrugged and said that her braid was perfectly fine.

Glinda had huffed, and said that she should at least put some sort of hair ornament to beautify both her hair and self even further.

Glinda did not expect what happened next.

Elphaba closed her book shut, and turned her head to peer over her shoulder. She wryly commented about hoe that couldn't be possible, for she was green. She clashed with everything.

Glinda tutted immediately, shaking her head. She leaned over to her own shelves, and pulled something off of it, taking the hand mirror that was lying beside whatever it was as well.

Ignoring Elphaba's questions as to what she was doing, she straightened herself back up, and gently, ever so gently, placed the item into her roommate's hair and handed her the mirror, instructing Elphaba to look into it.

Over Elphaba's shoulder, Glinda could see the reflection of the green girl. Her dark eyes were peering with much surprise at what she was looking at – her long, dark lock, made wavy by the braid, framing her face. By her ear, to top it all off, there was a beautifully crafted pink flower nestled into the raven tresses.

Pink goes good with green, Glinda had drawled.

Right after she said that, Elphaba had turned to face her, the brown eyes full of uncharacteristic surprise and gratitude. They lack any of the cool detachment she usually surveyed the world with. And with that genuine shock and glint of happiness that rested in her eyes instead, Elphaba had thanked her. The woman's voice was so unlike her usual voice, soft and gentle.

Something possessed Glinda right then to do what she did. She wasn't sure what it was- perhaps it was the rarely seen soft side of Elphaba. Perhaps it was the tenderness of the moment. Perhaps it was the perfume she had sprinkled on herself earlier, and inhaling its lingering scent was causing some sort of exhilaration. Perhaps it was a combination of all three, but something caused her to do what she did next.

She kissed Elphaba.

The kiss (just like the events occurring at the moment) was quite unexpected. It had just... happened. And the sensations were something she had not anticipated as well.

For one thing, Glinda had not expected it to be so different, compared to a man, with all his angles and stubble; this kiss was much, much softer. Elphaba's jaw was angular as well, but the curve was less pronounced. There was no rough stubble scraping her chin, no remnant of a beard to irritate her skin.

Glinda also had never expected that this kiss would be so...equal. Every man she had ever kissed had tried to exude his dominance upon her through their kiss. For once, her mouth was not overpowered by a forceful power, but instead, she was met in the middle.

And, possibly most important of all, Glinda had never expected the wave of heat to surge through her body.

They broke apart soon afterwards. Stunned by what had just happened Glinda dropped her eyes. Slowly, she raised a hand to her mouth, and let her fingers touch the places on her lips where the lip gloss was smudged.

Glinda's eyes rose once more, and met Elphaba's.

Of course, yet _another_ unexpected thing happened.

Their lips crashed together again, more passionately than before. Glinda's hands buried themselves in Elphaba's hair for the second time that day, and Elphaba's slim arms linked themselves around Glinda's upper torso in the back.

They ended the kiss only for air, and Glinda watched with half-lidded eyes as Elphaba sat up, and with a powerful sweep of her arms, knocked all of the shopping bags off of Glinda's bed and onto the floor. Glinda found herself not particularly caring what happened to her purchases as Elphaba pulled Glinda to her again and pinned her to the bed.

And that was where she was now: still pressed into a bed by Elphaba, who was fumbling with the buttons of her clothing, most likely due to the fact that they both were still keeping eye contact even while the green woman was trying to undress her.

Glinda didn't expect the heat to surge once again, even stronger this time, even as Elphaba awkwardly tried to pull her dress off.

She did not expect the sudden, alien feeling of exposure as her body was bared to the world.

She did not expect to gasp, moan, whimper, and even _beg_ as they went further on, their excitement rising higher and higher with each passing moment.

And Glinda did not expect to shatter so completely, so beautifully, and so perfectly as she screamed out the name of the green girl to the world.

* * *

Later on, after the cries had faded to silence and the passion had been replaced with a less frantic, more romantic feeling, Glinda lay back, completely exhausted.

This was not what she had expected.

But, as Elphaba turned over and wrapped an arm around her gently and mumbled three words tentatively into Glinda's ear, a smile spread across the blonde's face and she couldn't help but think to herself-

This may not have been what she expected, or what she had originally wanted.

_'But'_, she concluded, as she turned herself over and whispered those three words right back to Elphaba, _'I would not change it for the world.'_


End file.
